ZeroGravNomads
=Description= Frustrated by the cronyism of nationalized corporate employment a small band of Pilots, Traders, and Recyclers ventured into the darkness in search of a less restrictive lifestyle. By applying teamwork and integrity to a variety of contracted missions, combined with collective honest trading on the Galactic markets, ZGN was able to secure a small base and a modest fleet. Several months later the group was able to form a Recycling Faction, the ZeroGravNomads. As one might expect from a group with independent beginnings, the Nomads are all about the freedom to roam the Universe. ZGN exists to assist every Nomad in becoming a success because the more success a Nomad has the more every Nomad has. ZGN is not looking for employees, we are looking for Partners. There are no rank structures or monthly salaries to be found at ZGN. Nomads are paid well for the missions they complete and ZGN provides the tools and training needed to complete those missions. When a Nomad completes a mission he is free to choose another mission, post his own mission, or wanderlust to his hearts content. A Nomad is expected to be able to operate independently in the harsh environments of space, to be able to team up with other Nomads and Clients to complete larger missions, and to develop a positive trade reputation on the Galactic Markets. If you consider yourself an independent trader and warrior and are seeking faction support, ZeroGravNomads has missions for you. We look forward to making new friends, forming long partnerships, and we endeavor to serve the Galaxy well. See you in the darkness! ZeroGravNomads =History= Also known as ZGN is a faction created by Gideon Stargazer and Wuma Uxal-Lumir on SWC date Y9 D337. Although ZGN is a new faction, it’s roots are not. The members of ZGN almost all came from the old recycling faction Haven. A few months before creating their own recycling faction, Gideon and Wuma couldn’t accept anymore the way that Haven was run by the Confederacy of Independent Systems and decided to leave and gather resources to restart the old glory days of Haven but then under a new flag. A new Non-Faction Company was created with the name Zero Grav Nomads with the goal to raise it to faction level as soon as possible. As time went by they hauled mats, build stations for customers and traded on the Galactic markets to gather capital for the new facton. During that time more and more old Haven members joined the two pioneers in their mission. Then finally at Y9 D337 they had gather enough capital and the faction Zero Grav Nomads was born…. =Service= Recycling Department The prime services of ZGN is recyclingany object that you want turned into Raw Materials. ZGN members come from the former recycling faction Haven and thus have all the necessary knowledge to turn anything into Raw Materials. If you or your faction are in need of salvaging a badly build or unplanned facility, or you simply need to clear some space for more urgent ones, do not hesitate to call us! We at ZGN can say with pride that we are a well oiled machine that can quickly turn anything into raw materials and more importantly we keep you up-to-date on the progress of your order. ZGN offers the public all kind of transportation support for a reasonable price. Below you can find our list of Transportation Services. Construction Department One of ZGNs services is the construction of space stations on PREORDER base. That means that we build for an absurt low price in comparence to our competitors. Below is the current list of construction types we do: Space stations: - Luxury Space Colony - Space Colony I - Space Colony II - Recycling 1 - Recycling 2 - Recycling 3 - Recycling 4 - Trading 1 - X7 Factory Station The following rules apply for all construction requests. 50% payment in advance when the mats have to be bought. Short waiting list because our RM provider has everything available. Construction time for the LSC is around 5 days using 10 builders. The other station shouldnt take much longer. For the space stations you will have to provide us with building clearance when the station is to be build within controlled space. In deep space this isnt an issue. Above mentioned prices are inclusive raw materials, transportation and usage of builders. Transportation Department Raw Materials transportation Ship and vehicle transportation Personnel transportation =Recruiting= How to join. Simply do it by clicking factions-> join faction -> ZeroGravNomads You will then receive further instructions on how to complete the joining process. Read and follow the Darkness message instructions =Banner= =External link= * ZeroGravNomads Holosite Category:Factions